galactic_creaturesfandomcom-20200214-history
Deker
Deker appeared in 2011 TV series called Power Rangers Samurai. Deker (pronounced DEH-ker) is a Human/Nighlok and husband of Dahlia (now known as Dayu), cursed as a Nighlok with the desire to find a worthy opponent for the "Ultimate Duel". He is portrayed by Rick Medina (better known for his role as Cole Evans in Power Rangers Wild Force). Very little of Deker's past is known, but at some point in time he proposed to and married a woman named Dahlia. On their wedding night, he carried her back to their home and gave her a guitar as a wedding present. Dahlia presented Deker the white Katana "Uramasa", calling him "brave Samurai", implying that he is a warrior trained in the way of the Bushido. During the night their house caught fire. Deker was nowhere to be found when Dahlia woke to find the bedroom burning, but she managed to find and rescue him from the burning building. When she called for help, she summoned the King of the Nighloks (later revealed to be Serrator) who offered to save Deker's life. When she agreed to the demon's terms, he did indeed save Deker's life, but robbed him of all his memories and turned Deker into a Human/Nighlok hybrid and Dahlia into the Nighlok Dayu in the process. Revived from near death, Deker transformed into his Nighlok half and vanished into the night, leaving Dahlia behind. The events of that night was eventually made into a folktale told in the form of a painting at the Tengen Gate. He remained oblivious to his connection to Dayu despite rescuing her from the Red Ranger's Fire Smasher in a battle against the Rangers and interacting with her in general. When she asked about his life, he told her he remembered nothing beyond needing to fight and that nothing else was important. Dayu is later seen to regret her decision to make the deal with the Nighlok King to save his life, heartbroken over what it has done to her husband. Like Dayu, Deker's unique position as a Human/Nighlok allows him to leave the Netherworld whenever he wishes without needing to return to the Sanzu River like the other Nighloks and Master Xandred. As he is not a part of Master Xandred's group, the two are enemies. Xandred despises him for his half-human state and constant meddling in his plans to destroy the Samurai Rangers, once misunderstanding his intervention as "helping" the humans despite Deker's protests to otherwise. As a cursed man with an unquenchable desire to fight, Deker roamed the world for a worthy opponent to battle. Uramasa eventually leads him to Jayden, the Red Samurai Ranger. Deker is determined to fight the Ranger one-on-one to the point of single-mindedness, often appearing at inopportune times or being halted by the other Rangers and monsters when the opportunity strikes him as right. When Jayden is poisoned by Octoroo, Deker kidnaps him and dumps him into the holy springs to cure him as a means to prepare him for the fight. While Jayden is recovering, Deker tells him that he has little choice in the matter against his need for fighting, though Jayden argues that "there's always a choice". Antonio eventually arrives and rescues Jayden from Deker, who promises there would be nothing to stop their fight the next time they meet. When the two finally meet again, he gave Jayden the choice of fighting him or being forced to watch as he harmed innocent people if he refused. It's later revealed that his desire for battling Jayden is fueled by the belief that it will free him of his Nighlok half. He finally battled Jayden and appeared to have the upper hand in the fight when he stabbed the Red Ranger in the right side of his chest. Though he was stunned, Jayden allowed the warrior to run him through and proceeded to strike Deker down in one slash. Uramasa was shattered, broken in two. Surprised by the Red Ranger's audacity, Deker complimented Jayden on his win and stumbling towards the edge of the cliff, he fell over the edge and disappeared in a puff of purple flames. Before disappearing he declared himself freed from his Nighlok/human curse. Deker later discovered that he wasn't freed from his curse. He thought that he must fight the Ultimate Duel without Uramasa being broken in the process regardless of who wins. When Dayu walked to the forest, she talked with Deker that Serrator has the power to fix their respective items, but they must work for him in order for him to do so, which they did. When Serrator arrived to the forest, he gave Dayu a dagger as a temporary replacement and Deker a Mooger's sword as his temporary replacement too. Later Serrator finally fixed Uramasa and returned it to Deker. However, before returning it, Serrator asked that Deker do him the favor of cracking open the seal to both Earth and the Netherworld, saying that only Deker has the power to do this, due to Deker being both human and Nighlok while belonging to neither, adding the promise that he'd also be freed from his curse forever. When Deker arrived to the weakest point between Earth and the Netherworld, he finally reclaimed Uramasa from Serrator who then waited for Deker to crack the seal. However, instead of doing this, Deker betrayed Serrator by slashing him and revealed that unlike other Nighloks, he has no desire to wipe out humanity but only wanted Uramasa back. He then left, confident that the Samurai Rangers had the power to finish Serrator off, coming to the conclusion that he should end his Nighlok curse on his own terms. After Jayden's sister Lauren returned, Jayden left the Shiba House, only to bump into Deker again, who is eager for one last duel. With nothing to lose, Jayden automatically accepted the duel by pulling out his spin sword while Deker pulled out Uramasa. In the middle of the duel, Mentor Ji interfered to halt the battle only for him to relent when Jayden said he must defeat Deker. After that, the two warriors resumed their duel until the night when Jayden finally gained the upper hand by slashing Deker, making him explode in the process, leaving a ring of fire. In the ring of fire, Deker got up to resume the duel, but Dayu tried to stop him, and failed to do so. Deker transformed into his Nighlok form, but he got struck down by Kevin this time, finally destroying Deker for good. By Kevin being the killer, it proved that all Deker needed to do to free himself was death, not his delusions of the Ultimate Duel. After that, Mike, Kevin, Mia, and Emily helped Jayden out of the ring of fire. As with Deker's defeat, he is finally freed from his curse, and Uramasa faded away. Powers and Abilities * Human Form: Deker is able to freely turn himself into his human and Nighlok forms at any time. His human form is also the only reason as being also part Nighlok, he is unable to be dried up unlike other true Nighoks, such as Rofer and Dreadhead. It is also the only thing that lets him enter and leave the Netherworld freely. Being half-human, Deker lacks a second life. * Nighlok Form: Deker is able to turn himself into a Nighlok at his own will. In this form, Deker has a red, skull like mask with many white parts of armor covering him. He also uses this form to use his sword Uramasa. It is also the main cause why he has lived for many centuries. ** Explosion: Deker only uses this as a last resort attack. This shows him exploding when he is unable to fight back and is being attacked. Doing this causes an explosion, which shatters Moogers into glass-like pieces, but this effect turns him back to his human form. ** Unknown Move: Deker uses this move only when he is surrounded by many Moogers and cannot defeat them quickly with his Uramasa. It is represented as large, visible slashes that Deker sends at his foes, though he does not do this against the Samurai Rangers. ** Swordsmanship: As already known, Deker is only looking for the best swordsmen in the world to challenge him. During I've Got a Spell on Blue, Deker knew who was going to win during Jayden's and Kevin's fight, due to their stances. He also quickly defeated many Moogers using his sword Uramasa during several episodes he was featured in. Deker's strength is never really shown but he has incredible strength as he can stop Jayden's full power Fire Smasher blast with ease. Arsenals * Uramasa: A uniquely designed sword that Deker carries around with him. The sword was created by Serrator and given as a wedding gift by Dayu. It wields immense strength, as it's strong enough to slice through solid stone with ease. Given it's nature, it is a reverse sword. Like Deker, it seeks out strong and formidable opponents to engage in battle. As one example, it "glowed" when sensing the presence of the Red Samurai Ranger. * Replacement Sword: While waiting for his Uramasa to be repaired, Deker fights temporarily with a replacement sword. Despite it being a weaker weapon, Deker is still shown to be highly skilled with it in battle. He discards this sword after gaining back the repaired Uramasa. See Also * Juzo Fuwa Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Warriors Category:Characters Portrayed by Ricardo Medina, Jr. Category:Live Action Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 2011 Category:Power Rangers Universe